Lá Vamos Nós Outra Vez
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Eternidade. Esperar por ela nunca pareceu tão fácil. Nem esquecer de si mesmo ou, até, sentir-se deliciosamente violado só pra ter um gostinho. Eventualmente, nada era demais por ela. Pela eternidade. .:: parceria entre boneyking-ofnowhere & mea culpa s ::.


**N/A:**

Brincadeira entre autoras. UAHAUAHUAAUAHAU

mea culpa s escreveu na pele de Uchiha Sasuke.

boneyking-ofnowhere escreveu na pele de Uzumaki Naruto.

Quantos reviews nós duas juntas merecemos? Hein hei hein? sz

* * *

Enviei aquele recado. Ia contra tudo o que acreditava e cultivava, mas enviei mesmo assim. Num desses atos que a gente comete sem nem mesmo se reconhecer... Foi como assistir outra pessoa escrever aquelas palavras secas no pergaminho. Um estranho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não deu pra me imaginar fazendo outra coisa naquele momento.

Ele podia ter mudado de casa. Outra pessoa podia ler. Sakura, Kakashi, aquele moleque branco e magrelo... Os riscos eram vários, e desses os citados eram apenas os mais leves. Por que isso me excitava? Sim, me excitava. No sentido mais puro da palavra. Me deixava duro só a antecipação. A tortura de _esperar_.

O tempo que antecedeu sua chegada foi interminável. E lento. E minha fúria crescia na mesma velocidade... Durante um minuto, achei que não viesse. Talvez o recado não tivesse chegado até ele? Pensei em me masturbar... Abandonei a ideia. Pensei em dormir. Qualquer coisa pra aliviar a tensão. Como se fosse simples! Por fim, quis gritar e socar meu próprio estômago até que uma cratera se abrisse e eu pudesse me enfiar ali.

Tinha pressa. E que pressa! Por isso decidi ir embora após tanta demora. Não era pra ser. Ponto. Voltaríamos ao início (qualquer que fosse). Assim que abri a porta do quarto da hospedaria, entretanto, encontrei ninguém mais ninguém menos do que... Imbecil. Não deixei que ele me viesse com aquelas gritarias ou especulações, ou sequer me dei ao trabalho de notar a bem possível estupefação em seus olhos: dei-lhe um murro na barriga e depois invadi sua boca com minha língua.

Tudo se arrastou de novo e, enquanto estava assim, estava ótimo. Até que me vi sentado na beira da cama, nu... Por dentro e por fora. Cheio de dores no corpo, me sentia, acima de tudo, violado. E exposto.

Exposto, violado física e (hunf! Como se já não bastasse!) psicologicamente por uma pequena palavra que acompanhava esse termo em minha cabeça... "_Deliciosamente_".

_Deliciosamente_ violado.

Senti um movimento no colchão atrás de mim e resisti ao impulso de olhar. Cerrei os punhos, tentando processar a informação: eu o trouxera até ali, eu o beijara primeiro, eu o desejara mais que tudo e ele me comeu. Era isso. Era...? Como eu pude?! Argh!

_Deliciosamente_.

* * *

Mas é claro que se tratava da maior mentira que já li.

Ou não?

Como assim, Uchiha Sasuke queria me ver? Como assim, Uchiha Sasuke me chamara? Impossível. Improvável. Eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos, dar a minha cara a tapa. Eu sempre fui o maior desbocado desse planeta mesmo, se fosse mentira eu simplesmente armaria o maior barraco, e fim.

Mas, no fundo, aquilo havia me afetado pra cassete. Meu estômago revirava cada vez que me aproximava mais do local onde eu deveria estar. Eu nem parecia mais ser Uzumaki Naruto.

E quando eu ia abrir a porta, ocorreu aquele tipo de momento que não daria certo nem que fosse combinado. Era ele mesmo, em carne e osso. Eu não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia fazer escândalo, não conseguia implicar. E nem foi preciso também, ele se adiantou e logo meteu um soco no meio do meu estômago. A violência sempre falara por nós.

Típico.

Atípico foi o que veio depois, os dedos compridos e extremamente brancos percorrendo a minha cara e me beijando tão arduamente quanto se nunca tivesse visto uma boca antes. E o que eu poderia fazer se não retribuir? Ele surtia impacto em mim, se não surtisse eu não teria retornado seu chamado, não tinha nem o que negar. Não dava pra negar, ainda, o ápice do atípico que decorreu após, foi um daqueles momentos que você não espera nem em um milhão de anos. Daqueles que você se entrega, de guarda baixa, redimido, dependente. Uzumaki Naruto não era assim, mas eu simplesmente não era mais o que eu era.

E como num piscar de olhos eu me vi deitado num local absurdamente desconhecido, e acima de tudo me desconhecendo. Eu estive dentro dele, onde ninguém mais chegara, era um tipo de contato que eu nunca esperei ter. E o pior: eu gostei tanto que ansiava por aquilo de novo e de novo. Olhei pro lado e lá estava ele, acordado, nu, absurdamente bonito e inquieto. E exatamente como começou, a violência falou por nós de novo.

* * *

A ponta dos dedos percorrendo toda a extensão da minha coluna vertebral em relevo abaixo de minha pele... Eu poderia muito bem ter imaginado. Encolhi, mesmo assim, os ombros. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser nada mais do que minha cabeça me traindo. De novo.

Fosse ilusão ou não, aquilo serviu como uma certeira confirmação do que eu já sabia: não adiantava correr. Ou lutar. Algo que pairava em meus pensamentos há um tempo, desde que deixei Konoha: eu e aquele idiota teríamos uma história. Ou faríamos uma. Determinado a fazer dela uma de eterna espera, enterrei tudo e adormeci toda aquela porcaria sentimental pois ela seria minha ruína uma vez que fosse alimentada. É. Esperar seria muito mais que o suficiente pra mim.

Ledo engano. Eu era jovem e ingênuo por achar que seria tão fácil... Tanto esquecer Uzumaki Naruto quanto matar Uchiha Itachi.

Afastei, por via das dúvidas, aquilo com um tapa certeiro e que continha o máximo de força possível. Meu corpo protestou em dor e eu gemi, tombando involuntariamente pra trás... Inútil. Me senti inútil, porque meu travesseiro agora era a barriga que soquei.

Fiquei imóvel de novo, fitando o teto, com os lábios crispados enquanto torcia para que ele permanecesse tanto imóvel quanto calado. Tomara que ele não fosse mais idiota e inconveniente do que pudesse evitar... O que, com certeza, já não era muita coisa.

_Insuficiente_. Eu queria tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, percorrer com minha língua e cada parte do meu corpo a língua _dele_ e cada parte do corpo _dele_. Queria desejar ouvi-lo falar e sentir prazer em contemplar seus movimentos. Queria senti-lo de novo, como senti, dentro de mim. Queria tudo isso e ao mesmo tempo me via acorrentado por algo que não tinha nome ou forma dentro de mim. _Desgraça_.

Hunf! A quem estou enganado? Ia muito além disso. Como? Era muito... _Estranha_ essa minha necessidade de me sentir mais uma vez deliciosamente violado.

"Eu quero você, Naruto" era tudo o que eu queria, e precisava, dizer ali. Mas ao invés disso me fechando os olhos e suspirando dolorosa, raivosamente... E dizendo algo completamente diferente.

— Imagino que geralmente, as pessoas têm o privilégio de esquecer esse tipo de coisa constrangedora e esquisita. Mesmo que por alguns milésimos de segundos... Seu pouco tempo de alívio. — sussurrei pra luz que entrava pela janela, tímida e quente. Eu odiava a luz do sol. De repente, urgi em sair dali. Mas meu corpo, mais traiçoeiro que minha mente, me impedia — Como eu poderia com todas essas dores? É sua culpa. É sempre sua culpa.

Em mais um movimento brusco que não deveria ter feito, me esforcei pra me deitar de bruços na cama. Na verdade, tudo abaixo da minha cintura caiu fora dela, meus joelhos agora contra o chão frio... Ah! Pelo menos alguma coisa para me consolar! Agora me atinha a algo pra me manter com os pés firmes na realidade. Embora movimentos desastrados como aqueles não fizessem parte do meu repertório. Merda. Eram as dores! As _dores_!

Apoiei o peso do tronco nos cotovelos e olhei com o cenho franzido para Naruto. Me senti bem uma criança mimada... Mas, convenhamos? Antes isso do que um adolescente _momentaneamente_ (que fique bem claro isso!) desengonçado.

* * *

Permanecia no meu estado de inércia, sem conseguir fazer meu showzinho, sem conseguir dar um pio sequer. Calado, refletindo minha fraqueza, eu nunca fazia isso. Mas eu já disse, e repito agora: eu não sou mais o que era, definitivamente. Coisas desse tipo duram tão relativamente pouco e te abalam tanto que chega a ser inacreditável.

Ele simplesmente caiu em cima da minha barriga, e não ousou de mover. Eu, por minha vez, não ousei falar, não ousei agir. Só queria repetir o que aconteceu, mas já estava amanhecendo e os feixes de luz já invadiam o quarto. Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, temia ser inconveniente. Logo eu.

O peso em minha barriga balbuciou alguma porcaria que eu não consegui entender, e logo após desabou no chão que nem merda. Nem rir eu consegui, apenas olhei surpreso e admirei o seu esforço ao se apoiar na cama. Será que eu havia... Machucado ele? Eu só faço merda mesmo. Mas no fim era isso: a violência falava por mim, refletia nele, e vice versa. Dei a mão para ele se levantar daquela posição estúpida em que se encontrava. Logo se sentou na cama de novo. Não quebramos o contato visual em momento algum, e acho que isso fez a diferença porque avançamos no mesmo segundo.

E nos beijamos tão avidamente quanto havíamos nos beijado na noite anterior. Não importa o que viesse após aquilo, eu só queria transmitir o que sentia naquele beijo. Tudo o que travou na minha garganta, coisas que ele nem imagina. Coisas que me fizeram mudar, mudar meu ser, em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Queria xingá-lo, queria agradecê-lo. Mas, em suma, acho que nos desejamos, mutuamente.

Na verdade, tenho certeza.

Lá vamos nós outra vez.

* * *

Lá fomos nós outra vez.

Despenquei no colchão de bruços e ofegante, embora não tivesse deixado aquela posição nos últimos momentos. De qualquer forma, me senti como se tivesse ido às nuvens e quase caído no chão... Se não fosse pela cama, talvez tivesse.

No momento em que ele me puxou para a cama de novo, eu soube que perderia o fio que me prendia à realidade de uma vez por todas. Talvez não o recuperasse tão cedo e tão facilmente. Entretanto, como constatei nas horas seguintes durante as quais Naruto babou enroscado no meu peito, ele ainda existia. As dores também, contudo... O que me deixava em cima do muro que separava o ideal do real. O limite entre "_deliciosamente violado_" e "_vergonhosamente inapropriado_".

De qualquer forma, o fio estava esperando que eu o amarasse de volta ao meu pé assim que saísse por aquela porta.

Num gesto meio duro e forçado, acariciei os cabelos loiros dele, sem ter exatamente o cuidado de não acordá-lo (Naruto tem um sono tão profundo que chega a ser ridículo). Beijei-os em seguida e se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria chorado, tamanho o "sei lá que porra é essa mas dói que nem a desgraça" que senti.

Ainda sou um vingador.

Um vingador com o fio de volta no calcanhar e à eterna e incessante espera de algo (**_daquela _**minha história). Mas ainda sim sou um vingador.

Adormeci o sentimento de novo assim que nos despedimos na porta da hospedaria. _Esquece_ agora, Sasuke. Ou para de lembrar.

Foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo.


End file.
